the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Catching Your Flight at the Orlando International Airport (MCO)
''This article is written as though you're going through Terminal B of MCO. '' Before You Go For packing tips, click the link here for a complete checklist of things you can and cannot pack in both your carry-on and checked bag. Once There If you're being dropped off, you'll step onto the curb and through a set of sliding glass doors. You'll enter a room lined with countertops and roped-out areas for people to line up. Head to the appropriate counter (the airlines will be marked by big signs on the walls) if you have a bag that needs to be checked. At the counter an employee will weigh your bag, ticket it, and send it on its way to be stored in the undercarriage of the airplane. There are also kiosks at the ends of the counters to check in to your flight. However, let it be noted that airlines have apps and websites where you can check-in 24 hours before your departure time online. From here you'll turn right into the hallway, which opens up into the main atrium, which has various food options inside. On your right will be the security checkpoint for Terminal B, which you must pass through in order to board your flight. Make sure you arrive with enough time to go through security and make your flight. Early morning flights usually mean less people at the airport and there fore a shorter wait time, but it is recommended you give yourself at least two hours before your flight. You'll need your boarding pass and license to enter the security checkpoint. The security checkpoint and the TSA will be a little intimidating, but they're there to keep people safe and keep the lines moving. They'll be calling out directions the entire time that you're in line, and there will be screen above you repeating the same directions. You'll follow these directions to put your carry-on items on the conveyor belt to be put through an x-ray scanner. As they go through, you'll walk through a metal detector or body scanner. If this makes you uncomfortable, you can request an alternative screening process. After you've made it through security, follow the giant signs hanging from above to lead you to your appropriate gate. The gates are sectioned off in number groupings (70-99, etc.), and once you've found where your gate falls, you will board the appropriate monorail. It will be filled before departing, so be prepared if you're claustrophobic. It's set up like a subway car, with poles to grab onto for stability. The trip is less than a minute. From there, continue to follow the signs for your gate. The terminal will be lined with restaurants and other small shops where you can purchase last-minute goods for your flight, such as snacks, books, or neck pillows. If you want to sit at your gate, you are likely to be surrounded by a lot of people, especially as the departure time draws nearer. With this in mind, you'll likely be sitting near someone. The gates are set up with a small counter where airline attendants can help you with any questions you may have. Chairs are congregated around the counter, and as boarding begins the airline attendants will begins making announcements over the intercom. The sound is tinny, so if you're hard of hearing you may want to sit closer to the counter. From there, you're ready for take-off!